Marta Lualdi
Marta Lualdi ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Geschichte Kindheit Marta wurde als Tochter von Brute Lualdi und einer nicht näher erwähnten Frau in Palmacosta geboren. Dort führte die Familie ein beschauliches Leben, war jedoch stets in der Angst, von den Desians entführt zu werden. Weil sie immer und immer wieder mitansehen musste, wie Freunde und Eltern von Freunden von den Desians mitgenommen wurden, fürchtet Marta sich vor Halbelfen. Als Marta vierzehn war, zerstörte der Göttliche Baum, der plötzlich aus dem Mana-Keim heranwuchs, Palmacosta. Marta und ihr Vater überlebten zwar, ihre Mutter jedoch starb dabei. Seitdem gibt Marta der Auserwählten die Schuld am Tod ihrer Mutter, denn hätte diese ihre Aufgabe erfolgreich durchgeführt, wäre dies nicht geschehen. Dabei bezahlte die Auserwählte ihr Versagen nicht mit dem Tod, wie die Auserwählten vor ihr, sondern lebte weiterhin ihr Leben, was es für Marta nur schlimmer machte. Bald nach der Weltenvereinigung gründet ihr Vater den Vanguard. Dies ist eine Organisation, die dafür kämpft, die alte Sylvarant-Dynastie wieder aufleben zu lassen, mit Brute als König. Brute will damit gegen die Tethe'allaner kämpfen, die Sylvaranter unterdrücken und auf sie herabsehen, weil die vielen Jahrhunderten des Mana-Mangels das Land und die Menschen geschwächt hat. Kurz vor Beginn der Handlung lernte Marta den Centurio Tenebrae kennen, der er alles zu Ratatosk erzählte. Marta nahm Ratatosks Kern daraufhin an sich und flüchtete vom Vanguard. thumb|300px|left|Marta im Vorspann Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Weit kam sie jedoch nicht: während der Blutsäuberung befindet sie sich noch in Palmacosta und wird von einigen Soldaten des Vanguards verfolgt. Auf ihre Bitte hin, gerettet zu werden, verbindet sich Ratatosks Kern mit ihrer Stirn und sie wird ohnmächtig. Als sie wieder erwacht, sieht sie den neu erschaffenen Körper Ratatosks, der sich von ihr absetzt, von dem sie jedoch glaubt, ihm ihr Leben zu verdanken. Ein halbes Jahr später trifft Marta, scheinbar zufällig, auf Emil Castagnier, dem sie das Leben rettet. Dieser verrät sie, unwissend darüber, dass dies ihren Tod zur Folge haben könnte, an Richter Abend, weil dieser ein Mädchen mit einem Juwel auf der Stirn gesucht hatte, und rettet bald darauf ihr das Leben. Die beiden beschließen, gemeinsam zu reisen, nachdem Emil zum Ritter von Ratatosk wird. Dabei trifft Marta auch auf Colette, die sie besser kennenlernt und versteht das, was vor zwei Jahren in Palmacosta geschah. Die beiden freunden sich, wie der Rest von Colettes Freunden auch, an. Die neugewonnene Freundschaft mit Raine und Genis Sage hilft ihr zudem dabei, zu erkennen, dass nicht alle Halbelfen gleich und gefährlich sind. Die acht Helden begleiten Marta und Emil bei ihrer Aufgabe, die Centurio-Kerne zu erwecken und schließlich das Tor von Niflheim zu verschließen. 300px|thumb|Martas Statusbild Auf ihrer Reise muss Marta sich auch ihrem Vater stellen, der von einem Centurio-Kern beeinflusst den Verstand verloren hatte. Sie schwört, dass sie, als Tochter des Anführers vom Vanguard, ebenfalls für das einstehen will, was diese Organisation getan hatte. Daher besteht die Vermutung, dass sie nach dem Ende der Handlung zunächst ins Gefängnis geht. Zusammen mit Lloyd Irving wird Marta in der Gähnenden Schlucht gegen Emil kämpfen. Gewinnt Emil, wird das schlechte Ende eingeleitet. Siegt sie, wird entweder das normale oder das perfekte Ende eingeleitet. Persönlichkeit Marta ist lebensfroh und heiter. Sie sagt oft direkt das, was sie denkt, und beschwert sich, wenn Jungen sie deshalb für "zu aufdringlich" halten. Marta hat sich auf den ersten Blick in Emil verliebt (weil sie glaubt, dass er ihr das Leben gerettet hätte) und flirtet gern mit ihm, um ihm ebenfalls liebende Worte zu entlocken. Deshalb redet sie Eigenschaften bei ihm gut, die sie üblicherweise nicht unbedingt leiden kann (wie Feigheit). Marta selbst ist mutig und unerschrocken. Für sie steht das Wohl der Menschen weit oben. Deshalb gerät sie oft mit Ratatosk aneinander, der von Menschen nicht viel hält. Wissenswertes *Marta ist keine gute Köchin (ist jedoch nicht so schlecht wie Raine) und im Laufe des Spiels wird sie besser. Ihr Vater soll sie stets gelobt haben und Tenebrae kommentiert, dass die Liebe eines Vaters wohl äußerst stark sein muss, um sich dazu zu zwingen. *Marta wird leicht reisekrank. Nicht nur Schiffe machen ihr deshalb zu schaffen, sondern auch einfache Kutschen. Um solche zu entgehen und trotzdem recht schnell voranzukommen, hatte sie sich, bevor sie mit Emil reiste, oft von Tenebrae mitnehmen lassen. *Marta sollte am Anfang der Entwicklungsphase des Spieles dunkles Haar und den Namen "Selene" erhalten. Charakterliste en:Marta Lualdi Kategorie:Figuren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Marta Lualdi Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Dawn of the New World